


Roll For Seduction

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Series: Everyone Loved Marinette [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Chameleon AU, Everyone loves Marinette, Fluff and Crack, Manipulative Lila Rossi, because they are fourteen, but like g-rated seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: Lila Rossi, in her bid to gain popularity, decides to set her sights on Marinette instead of Adrien.Unfortunately, things don't quite go how she expected.





	Roll For Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a joke.

Lila Rossi did her research, once it was clear that she would be returning to Collège Françoise Dupont. Primarily, she stalked the social media accounts of all her intended classmates, mostly Alya Césaire as she documented _everything_.

She had been...reckless, she had to admit. She wouldn't have been exposed if it weren't for Ladybug (there was still that spike of anger there, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself), but her lies had been big and hard to provide evidence for. Fortunately, Adrien appeared to be leaving the deception alone, and Lila had time to put together her next move.

Power was important. She had considered that in her initial pursuit of Adrien Agreste. But looking into it, she quickly realized her mistake.

Adrien was a model, yes. A famous one, definitely. But when it came to connections...he was certainly lacking. On social media he only seemed to make any significant appearances on Nino Lahiffe's Instagram, and all other appearances were just general class appearances in Alya's posts. When it came to interaction with other celebrities, he had brief, notable encounters, but there was no relationship there. And yes, his father was Gabriel Agreste, but Lila had doubts that she could get an in with him by pursuing his son, who, judging by her research, he was overprotective of to a controlling point.

Of course, she wouldn't throw Adrien aside. Keep your friends close and those with the power to expose you closer after all, and Lila couldn't risk causing him trouble if she wanted to continue her deception.

No, it was clear that the best target for seduction was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Admittedly, there wasn't much on the surface. But Lila's research had uncovered a treasure trove of golden opportunities.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng's social media was primarily dedicated to her art and design work, but she had a significant presence on the social media of most of her classmates. Looking into her family, her parents operated a well-known bakery that had catered for many high profile events, and her great uncle was a world-renowned chef who had named one of his most famous dishes after her. She was best friends with the Ladyblogger, who was considered to be the leading expert on Ladybug in Paris despite being fourteen. She had done design work for Jagged Stone, who talked about her like she was a family member, and Clara Nightingale had spent several minutes in an interview gushing about working with her for a music video. And she had managed to impress Gabriel Agreste.

And, what did you know, there was a picture of her on Alya's Instagram from the previous June, wearing a bi flag.

Yes, Adrien had the prestige and good looks that came with being a model, but his social life left much to be desired. Marinette though, she was a dark horse candidate with many connections that were a gold mine for someone looking to make connections.

And Lila wasn't blind. Marinette was beautiful, with crystal blue eyes and silky dark hair, and her fashion sense was top notch.

She and Lila would be the hottest power couple in Paris.

* * *

Rigging the seating arrangement was harder than she thought it was going to be. While Alya was all for sitting next to Nino (easy as pie, their romantic relationship would be obvious even if it weren't all over social media), getting _Adrien_ to move so Lila could sit next to Marinette was the hard part. If she had been going for Adrien, the solution would have been as simple as faking a hearing problem and taking advantage of the situation while Marinette was out, but she didn't want to sit next to Adrien, she wanted to sit next to _Marinette_.

And then, of course, she came back from fixing her make-up to find that Ms. Bustier had seated Marinette next to Adrien, noticing the empty spot.

Maybe she should have faked a hearing problem.

Clearly, Plan A had to be scrapped. On to Plan B.

* * *

Lila knew all the obvious steps to faking a crush.

Step 1 was to stare longingly at someone from a distance, Step 2 was to sigh a bunch, Step 3 was to deny vehemently before reluctantly admitting it when someone noticed. It wasn't something Lila had to do often, but if she could convince Alya to wingwoman for her, then she would also have plenty of information on Marinette's likes and dislikes to better appeal to her.

It wasn't as if Marinette was hard to look at either way, as she was almost annoyingly pretty in real life. Alya's amateur photography hadn't done her justice, and Lila could just picture how cute the two would look together.

"Uh oh, looks like Lila's already succumbed," Alya remarked, and Lila blinked, looking at Alya with an embarrassed expression.

"I...I wasn't looking at anything!" she insisted, wishing she could blush on command so she could really sell it.

"Yep, looks like you're right," Nino noted, shaking his head with an exasperated expression. "And on her first day too. That's really too bad."

Lila frowned. "What...what do you mean?"

Alya smirked. "You've already got a crush on Marinette, don't you?"

Plan B was working _perfectly_.

"What! No! I was just...I just...I thought her bag looked cool?" Lila hid her face in faux embarrassment, which did a good job to hide the fact that she wasn't blushing or anything. Man, this had gone quicker than she thought.

"Don't worry, I get it," Alya assured her, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "Marinette is a gorgeous sweetheart. Someone would have to be crazy to not fall in love with her."

"Yeah," Nino added, letting out a wistful sigh. "My confession to her did not go well. I looked like a total idiot."

"Not as bad as mine though!" Alya laughed, shaking her head before turning to Lila. "I had only known her a week before I decided I was absolutely in love with her, but in my head I decided that the best way to woo her was to use the dumbest pick-up lines in the history of pick-up lines. Which just nearly killed me because her laugh is absolutely adorable! She let me down gently, of course, but I thought I had completely blew it, that she wouldn't even want to be _friends_ anymore."

"You say your's is worse, but I freaked out so much that I told her I was into you instead of her! Luckily that worked out, but I couldn't even tell her I liked her until after I was dating you."

Lila stared at the two of them. "Wait. You're...you're also in love with her?"

"Girl, _every person in our class_ is in love with her," Alya pointed out, looking amused at the surprised expression on Lila's face. "I'm pretty sure most of us have confessed to her at one point or another. Like, everyone except Adrien, Ivan, and Mylène. Even Chloé! And all of us who have confessed, she's turned down in the nicest way possible. You can't even be mad at the rejection because she's just so...nice about it."

Nino nodded. "Ivan and Mylène _both_ have Marinette on their lists of people the other one is allowed to kiss if given the option."

"Yeah, and Marinette has been told that if she ever gets over the dumbass, she's welcome to join me and Nino," Alya added. She let out her own wistful sigh. "It's tragic. Out of all the people she could have fallen for, it had to be Oblivious Agreste."

Lila blinked. "Huh?"

Before she could say anything, Adrien sat down with them, looking at Marinette with a sigh. "Isn't Marinette amazing?"

"You should go talk to her," Nino noted dully, making eye contact with Lila and gesturing for her to pay attention. There was no way Adrien could be that bad though, right?

Adrien shook his head. "I can't. There's no way she likes me like that. We're just really good friends."

As he said that, Lila noticed Marinette looking back at Adrien in the distance with a longing expression, before immediately walking into a wall and letting out a shocked squeal at the sudden impact. She then proceeded to stand up, her face bright red as she looked around, before looking back at Adrien and letting out a sigh, smiling with a goofy expression.

... _Jesus Christ._

"See, he has no idea," Alya told her, shaking her head. "It is completely wasted on him."

Lila...had no words. She expected there to be some competition, but the entire class? _The entire goddamn class?_ And the biggest competition was Adrien "Actual Model" Agreste, who didn't even realize he was a contender? What the absolute hell?

Apparently, Lila had been onto something when choosing Marinette Dupain-Cheng as her target for seduction. A little _too_ onto something. Maybe Adrien _had_ been the more reasonable target.

This...this was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

So...Plan B hadn't gone well.

On one hand, Lila had information. That had been the primary goal of appealing to Alya in the first place.

On the other hand, none of that information could help with the actual seduction and Lila had learned that, maybe, just maybe, she had overestimated her abilities here.

Of all the confessions Marinette had apparently gotten, she had rejected them all. It appeared that she was very much caught on Adrien Agreste, and none of the other classmates appeared to have been able to turn her attention away from him. And, unlike with the rest of them, Lila had to essentially start from _scratch_. No prior relationship with her. No knowledge of her outside of social media and the fawning of her friends. Nothing but amazing stories that Lila couldn't use because Marinette actually _knew_ many of the people she had based her stories around.

This may have been a mistake, but Lila had already started. Alya and Nino already believed she had a crush on Marinette, and they were encouraging her to try and ask Marinette out because, as Alya had noted, "The worst thing that could happen is she let's you down gently!"

Lila was not optimistic about her current chances.

As far the actual seducing went...Lila hadn't thought very far into it. Normally, she could make up a story involving the person's interest and the person would fall at her feet, but Marinette wasn't likely to be impressed with any stories Lila came up with involving fashion or art, since she herself had already achieved a lot in those regards. And Adrien...yeah, Marinette had an interest in Adrien, but trying to help with that would go against her intention of convincing Marinette to be her girlfriend. Lila could make Adrien look bad, convince Marinette he wasn't worth it, but Adrien _knew_ that Lila had lied, and she couldn't afford to make him an enemy.

Her only real shot at seduction was to play long game, the really _really_ long game. She'd have to basically build up the relationship from the very beginning, convincing Marinette to drop Adrien and pursue her _without_ causing problems for Adrien in the process.

Lila was not patient enough for that, but it was her only real option.

But what did Marinette even like beyond fashion, art, and Adrien?

She should have just stuck with Adrien. That was the safe, easy option. But now she had committed to this seduction plot, and she needed to go through with it.

She needed to get Marinette alone first.

* * *

Ugh, this felt completely undignified.

Lila had mastered two modes: Wounded Gazelle, and Boss Ass Bitch.

She was an expert at faking injuries, convincing people that she had been hurt when she hadn't. It was very easy to get people to do what she wanted when she played on their desire to help. And, as a contrast, she also delighted in making herself look good. What people would want to spend time with someone who was boring? It was a careful, delicate balancing act. Too much gazelle and they would mostly pity her and think of her as too clutzy to do anything. Too awesome, and people would start to question why they hadn't heard more about her, or why she had managed to get out of certain situations unscathed.

But this...this wasn't an injury or a cool story.

This was admitting _weakness_.

Lila _hated_ admitting any sort of weakness. She was much more appealing to people when she was naturally good at something, when she was knowledgeable about something they cared about and talented in something they thought was impressive. In most cases, Lila would never resort to her actual subpar abilities as a manipulative technique, because that was admitting she wasn't good at something and like hell was she going to do that.

But...but goddammit, she wasn't going to get a conversation alone with Marinette by being good at something.

This was fucking embarrassing, but when Alya talked about Marinette, one of the things she talked about was how helpful and kind Marinette was, and how she was always willing to stick her neck out for others. Normally, Lila would fake an injury in this case, something that made her vaguely pathetic but spoke less about her and more about the situation, but the issue with faking an injury was that she couldn't _just_ do it for Marinette. That would be upkeep across the entire class, and that would guarantee less alone time rather than more as the class would all be moving to help her instead of just Marinette. And if she just did it towards Marinette, that would be an inconsistency that could get her exposed.

And that was how Lila ended up standing in the courtyard, clutching a sketchbook and trying to pass off her annoyance and impatience as nervousness.

As Marinette entered the courtyard, Alya and Nino on either side of her (shit shit _shit_ ), Lila took a deep breath (how humiliating) before approaching.

"Um, Marinette?" she began, letting her voice waver slightly to really sell the point.

Alya and Nino grinned at her and quickly stepped back to free Marinette, while Marinette raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah?"

"Uh...can I...can I talk to you privately?"

"...Why?"

No. No no no no Lila refused to do this in front of Alya and Nino. She _refused_.

"It's...please?" She gave a sort of sheepish smile, and Alya and Nino were giving her thumbs up behind Marinette (oh dear God, she wanted to die).

Marinette looked at her, before letting out a sigh. "Alright. Let's go."

Alya pumped her fist in a silent cheer behind Marinette, and Nino shot her finger guns, and Lila was starting to regret admitting to her fake crush in front of them.

Lila could barely keep up with Marinette as she power walked down the halls, looking like she was in a bad mood. She was actually rather attractively disheveled, which made sense since Lila had noticed she had been late this morning. It seemed almost impossible for Marinette to look bad, which would make Lila jealous if she wasn't already imagining how cute they would look walking into school together.

Eventually, they ended up in the art room, and Marinette turned to face her, asking, "So, what do you want?"

Right, time to lose her dignity. The sacrifice was worth it to get a cute girlfriend with good connections.

"Um..." Lila set her sketchbook down on the table, opening it up. "I...I want to get better at drawing, but...but everything I make turns out terrible. I...Alya mentioned you were good at art. Could you...maybe give me some lessons?"

This was it. Marinette, bleeding heart, was going to help her and Lila would finally be able to get her alone to work her mag-

"Okay, now what's the real reason?"

Lila blinked. "What?"

Marinette crossed her arms, looking at Lila with raised eyebrow. "Look, you may have fooled the rest of the class, but you haven't fooled me. You've been lying to them about everything."

Shit.

"Wha...How could you say that?!" Lila could cry on command, after years of training, and she started to cry now, but Marinette looked unconvinced.

"I was there, when Ladybug confronted you in the park," Marinette explained, crossing her arms. "I was there when she called you out for lying. _I'm_ the one who returned the book that _you_ stole and threw in the garbage, which nearly got Adrien pulled out of school by the way."

Shit shit shit shit _shit_.

"The only reason I haven't told anyone is because Adrien asked me not to, because he believes you still have a chance. But I'm not going to pretend to like you, not even for his sake, and I'm especially not going to let you manipulate me for whatever purposes you have. Because one thing you should know about me is I _hate_ liars. And I will tell everyone the truth if you don't back off."

Marinette stormed out of the room after that, leaving Lila behind in the art room with wide eyes and the fake tears forgotten in shock.

...She had just made a very big mistake, hadn't she?

* * *

How was she going to fix this?

Damn Marinette. She just had to go and ruin all of Lila's plans.

Stupid Marinette with her crystal blue eyes and silky-looking dark hair and the way her scowl had somehow not even managed to diminish her prettiness one bit.

Sitting in the back of the classroom, Lila could see Marinette in the front with Adrien, the two of them turned toward the back to talk to Nino and Alya. Nino said something that sent Marinette into a fit of giggles, her eyes crinkled at the edges and her cheeks dimpled, and Lila quickly realized she was staring.

She was mad. She hated Marinette. She hated how Marinette had stared her down with those crystal eyes and tore her plans to shreds, leaving Lila scrambling to figure out how to make up for it. She hated that Marinette had clearly had little time to get ready this morning and yet she still looked fucking _adorable_. She hated that Marinette looked so fucking cute and happy and perfect and _oh hell no_.

No. No no _no_. There was no way in hell.

No, Lila hated Marinette. She hated her with every fiber of her being and she was going to _destroy_ her.

She hated her and her blue eyes and dimpled cheeks and freckled nose and silky hair and her protectiveness towards her friends and she hated her, she absolutely hated her.

Lila refused to like anything about her. She _refused_.

* * *

When Alya had said everyone in the class was in love with Marinette, she had meant _everyone_.

It was like a curse, in a way, or it was simply a statement that must remain true, despite all the odds. Or maybe it was simply hard not to love a girl with bright eyes and seemingly endless compassion and the courage to stand up to foes that seemed almost impossible to some.

And thus the statement remained completely true.

 _Everyone_ in Marinette's class was in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Lila:** *rolls for seduction and gets a nat 1*  
>  **Me:** Marinette hates you and sees right through you, and also you're now in love with her.
> 
> This was a really funny idea for me, and while the original ending was going to have Lila exposed, I thought it was so much funnier to have Lila, at the end of all of this, develop an actual crush on Marinette while also hating her with an unreasonable passion because _she knows_ and she isn't afraid to call Lila out on it. The entire purpose of this story was crack, after all.
> 
> If it helps, Lila's deception doesn't last nearly as long in this universe, because one significant difference is she isn't pursuing Adrien meaning people _actually take Marinette's issues with Lila seriously instead of just dismissing them as jealousy_. Also, Marinette has way more power over the class because, again, _everyone is in love with her_ , so the class picks up on the fact that she doesn't like Lila and they trust her judgement. Lila eventually transfers out of the school and stalks Marinette some on social media before eventually getting over her crush, and Hawk Moth never ends up manipulating a fourteen year old into working for him because Lila never actually gets to the point of grabbing an akuma due to things turning out differently.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this goofy idea that I turned into a story.


End file.
